Kiss Me
by Sugarbear16
Summary: A simple one shot based on the pic that Dani posted earlier and an idea from my lovely friend on twitter.


A/N: One shot based on the pic Dani posted an idea from my friend on twitter.

They sat there for the longest time like nothing else in the world existed outside of the two of them. Were they on a case? Was this part of their mission? Or was it just them? Some days it seemed clearer than others, what was undercover and what was real, but more and more lately the real made its way to the surface.

The baby stroller with their "baby" (not really of course) was sitting just a few inches from them. Kensi had her arms wrapped lovingly around Deeks neck. The way he was smiling at her now, was sending her heart into a frantic overdrive. She almost forgot how good it felt to have her arms around him. She almost forgot how blue his eyes were when they glimmered with happiness. She could have stayed like this forever if she was given the option.

Deeks smiled at Kensi as he let one of his arms encircle her waist. Damn, the way she was looking at him now was like looking into the eyes of an angel. It was like nothing he had ever seen before. Yes he had seen her happy before but not like this. It looked like…well it looked like she was in love. The look in her eyes, the smile on her face, everything. If this is what Kensi looked like in love; then Deeks was vowing from this day on to do everything in his power to keep this look on her face, and this bright light in her eyes.

He had always loved undercover work that was always his favorite part of the job. The only thing Deeks loved better than going undercover was going undercover with her. Playing the married couple with Kensi was the best assignment he had ever received. He kept his eyes locked with hers never once wavering from her stare. He placed his other and just about her knee. He waited and watched her for any warning signs that said "I will kill you later". They never came though.

Deeks rubbed small circles just above her knee. Kensi closed her eyes briefly at his actions; once she realized what she was doing she opened her eyes again, to be met with Deeks huge grin. He knew what he was doing, and he knew all too well what is was doing to her.

"You know you're the most beautiful mother in the world." Deeks said as tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. God his words were killing her today. She knew he was selling their cover, but damn the thoughts she had; if only one day these words would be true. Deeks let his fingertips gently brush her cheek. He watched as her eyes fluttered shut. Without giving it much more thought he leaned in until he was only inches away from her face.

"I am going to kiss you now." He whispered.

Kensi eyes shot open at his softly spoken words. She didn't complain, she just sat there and waited for him to make his move. She wanted it; she wanted to kiss him bad. Ever since their last kiss she couldn't help but want to taste him again. She could say without a doubt she was absolutely addicted to this man.

Deeks took both of his hands and placed them on the side of her face. He didn't know why he was getting so nervous all of a sudden, it was kind of ridiculous really considering the number of times he has kissed this woman now. Why was the kiss any different? He licked his lips, then leaned in and kissed her. Once their lips met it was pure perfection. He didn't stop right away, and she didn't seem to mind at all. The way she was pulling his bottom lip between her teeth told him she wasn't planning on ending this kiss any time soon.

Deeks pulled away first, when things started to get intense. Deeks looked away for a moment, checking on the woman they were supposed to be following. Kensi's eyes never left Deeks. She licked her bottom lip as the taste of him was still there, and she waited. Waited for this damn mission to be over, waited for him to be ready to give their thing a chance, it seemed like lately all she did was wait.

"You ready to go home sunshine?" Deeks asked Kensi when their undercover assignment was done.

Kensi rolled her eyes at Deeks, "You do know the mission is over you don't have to act anymore."

"Maybe it's not an act." Deeks said as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Now let's get our daughter home." Deeks said pointing to the stroller they were using for the mission.

"Daughter? No it's a boy." Kensi said.

Deeks titled his head to the side and raised his eyes brows at his partner. "What I always figured we would have boys." Kensi said.

"You have thought about our kids?" Deeks asked.

"Maybe, and apparently I am not the only one." Kensi replied. Kensi walked passed Deeks, patted him on the chest, and smiled as she turned to grab the stroller.

Deeks stood there in shock for a few moments before he jogged to catch up to Kensi.

"About time" Kensi said.

"Better late than never" Deeks replied.

"Touche." Kensi said.

"Alright, I will you give you that one Kensalina." Deeks said with a grin.

Sam shook his head and turned to look at Callen.

"Do you think they know they still had their coms on?" Sam asked.

"I don't think they cared." Callen said.

"Do you care?"

"About what?" Callen asked.

"Come on G, they were talking about babies, about their babies they do not yet have." Sam explained.

"As long as they don't make those babies on government time I don't care Sam." G explained as they headed towards the car.

Kensi and Deeks both started laughing at the same time, "Hey Sam, your coms are still on too." Deeks said.

Sam shook his head, and Callen started laughing.

"The memory is the first to go I don't know how many times I have to tell you that." Callen said.

"Shut up and get in before I make you walk back to OSP." Sam said to Callen.


End file.
